


Dance

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Cheriks [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I seem to write a lot of Cherik fluff, c'mon guys why do you have to keep everyone awake like this, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: In which Charles and Erik keep people awake.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This............................. is very short..............................

“What’s with the racket?” Alex groaned, hands over his ears as he stomped over to the little group peeking through the doorway. “I can’t _sleep_ with—“

Moira put her finger to her lips, then waved him over. He peered through the crack in the door.

Almost drowned out by the music (something weird and bouncy) was the laughter. One laugh was bright and happy and carefree, the other rusty and surprised. And the sources of the laughter were dancing in the middle of the sitting room.

It was weird dancing, a mix between the latest moves and… what looked like… ballroom dancing? But the professor and Erik seemed to be having fun, smiling like each was the other’s only source of true happiness. There was an empty bottle of scotch on the floor. As they neared it in their erratic circuit of the room, Erik casually kicked it out of the way, never taking his eyes off the professor.

The song came to an end, and the two of them stopped to catch their breath. Then another started, and the professor asked breathlessly, “Again?”

“Yes,” Erik croaked, grabbed his hands, and started leading him around the room like the belle of the ball. The professor laughed again, and stood on tiptoe to press a small kiss to Erik’s lips. Then they were off, spinning and laughing and generally being silly.

The students, Raven, and Moira eased back. They look at each other, everyone a little dazed.

“Well I hope they stop before sunrise,” Alex grumbled quietly.

“We will, don’t worry!” the professor called, making them all jump. “One more dance!”

It ended up being five. But they did, indeed, stop before sunrise.


End file.
